


No Games Today

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Games, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy's too tired to play.





	No Games Today

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Games Today  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 132  
>  **Summary:** Buffy's too tired to play.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

_Run._

The word was whispered on the wind and a cold chill danced down Buffy’s spine as the word repeated over and over again each one more menacing than the last. She knew it was Angelus wanting to play a cat and mouse game with her in the position of the mouse. But it had been a long day, she was covered in demon goo and was way too tired for games. 

“Go away, Angelus. Not today.” She muttered beneath her breath as she opened the front door. She paused in the doorway and waited.

_Soon?_

Buffy bowed her head for a moment, took a deep breath before she raised her head and whispered, “Yes.” Without another word she quickly shut the door and began to climb the stairs to her room.


End file.
